Damon's Beautiful Savior
by DamonsSavior
Summary: After Edward left Bella deiced to get her life together. Bella becomes a teacher. What happens when Bella takes a job offer Mystic Falls High School? And ends up falling for our very own Damon Salvatore? Will she be able to handle the Supernatural stuff that comes with Mystic Falls? Or will she be too busy worrying about Damon's relationship with Elena...
1. Chapter 1

**You might have already read this story before, I'm so sorry for not update I forgot my password and so I couldn't update again. I'm so sorry and if you haven't read this story awesome I hope you enjoy. Please leave some comments I would love to hear all the ideas that everyone has.**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella decided to change her life around. After seeing Charlie worry about her wellbeing Bella decided to get her life together and finish high school, like her parents always wanted. Bella graduated from Forks high school and went to college at Virginia State and graduated with her master's degree in English, and got a job offer in Mystic Falls Virginia. Bella only took the job just to get away from the Supernatural at home but she didn't know she would be going to Mystic Falls and end falling in love with another Supernatural creature.** **Will she be able to handle the Supernatural stuff that comes with Mystic Falls? Or will she be too busy worrying about Damon's relationship with Elena... **

Bella's POV

Pants on. Check

Hair done. Check

Starbucks coffee. Check

Staring in the mirror I make sure I look okay for my first day at Mystic Falls High School. I look okay, sure but I'm nervous as hell. This is my first day of my new teaching job and the first time I'm stepping foot in high school since graduated. I don't know how this day is going to go.

I was rushing. I ran down my oak stairs in my new two bed room house, I just bought with my money I saved from working at Starbucks in college and the money I saved that Charlie gave me when I move out.

I grabbed my black leather jacket from my coat hanger near the door that goes with my tan colored blouse and black jeans and black leather boots that went up to my knees. I got my gray over the shoulder bag that carried all my books for my class and my work for them.

I grab my car keys from the hook near the door and rushed out to my blue 2012 Honda Civic mom and Phil got me for a graduation present. I turned out to the dirt road and start to Mystic Falls High School.

When I pulled up to the high school and parked into teaching parking nearly no one was here. I walk in to the main office and went up to the sectary at the front desk. "Excuse me" I said in a slight confident voice. "Yes, how may I help you?" the sectary was old she remind me of Mrs. Cope with her large red hair an large glasses. It made me smirk thinking about first day all over again. I could see her look me up and down trying to see if I was an older student or an parent trying to check out the school. "Hi, yes I'm Bella Swan the new English teacher. Recognition flash threw her eyes she gave a slight smile that made her wrinkles in her face wrinkle more if that's even possible. "Ah...yes Ms. Swan, I've been expecting you. Here is your class schedule your keys to your room and at map of the school. Have nice day." She said in an excited tone.

"Thank you" I said with the same tone and got the things she place on the counter. Stepping into the hall I open up the map start looking for my class room. It took me shorted than I expected to take. Stepping into my class room felt very refreshing to me. I felt like all my hard work finally paid off.

The room looked like and every other class room. With at least 20 desks and a two chalk boards in the front of the class room and an old wooden desk that looks like it been through hell and that back had two empty glass cabinets in the back of the class room. I walked through the rows of the class room up to my new desk and set me Starbucks coffee and my papers Mrs. Cope look like gave me on my desk. I threw my bag on the desk two.

I looked around thinking about what I could do with this old looking class room. I walked around my desk and sat in the old looking chair that looks liked it was from the 70's.

As soon as I sat in the chair it made a squeak noise that I thought only old doors and stairs do. Yup I so need to get a new chair.

Looks like I'm way over my head and it only took me the first day for me to figure that out.

Before I knew it the bell rang for the students to go to class.

Nerves and then a chill ran though my body plus I felt my palms start sweating.

Relax. Deep Breath's . I thought to myself. I can do this.

Stand up from that old rusty chair and went to sit on top of my new desk, well I wouldn't say new desk maybe really old past down desk that ended up being mine till the end of the school year.

The door swung open and all I thought to myself was what have I got myself into. I started writing my name on the white board and turned to see a full class staring at me…..


	2. Chapter 2

**You might have already read this story before, I'm so sorry for not update I forgot my password and so I couldn't update again. I'm so sorry and if you haven't read this story awesome I hope you enjoy. Please leave some comments I would love to hear all the ideas that everyone has.**

**Summary: After Edward left Bella decided to change her life around. After seeing Charlie worry about her wellbeing Bella decided to get her life together and finish high school, like her parents always wanted. Bella graduated from Forks high school and went to college at Virginia State and graduated with her master's degree in English, and got a job offer in Mystic Falls Virginia. Bella only took the job just to get away from the Supernatural at home but she didn't know she would be going to Mystic Falls and end falling in love with another Supernatural creature.** **Will she be able to handle the Supernatural stuff that comes with Mystic Falls? Or will she be too busy worrying about Damon's relationship with Elena... **

Bella's POV

Pants on. Check

Hair done. Check

Starbucks coffee. Check

Staring in the mirror I make sure I look okay for my first day at Mystic Falls High School. I look okay, sure but I'm nervous as hell. This is my first day of my new teaching job and the first time I'm stepping foot in high school since graduated. I don't know how this day is going to go.

I was rushing. I ran down my oak stairs in my new two bed room house, I just bought with my money I saved from working at Starbucks in college and the money I saved that Charlie gave me when I move out.

I grabbed my black leather jacket from my coat hanger near the door that goes with my tan colored blouse and black jeans and black leather boots that went up to my knees. I got my gray over the shoulder bag that carried all my books for my class and my work for them.

I grab my car keys from the hook near the door and rushed out to my blue 2012 Honda Civic mom and Phil got me for a graduation present. I turned out to the dirt road and start to Mystic Falls High School.

When I pulled up to the high school and parked into teaching parking nearly no one was here. I walk in to the main office and went up to the sectary at the front desk. "Excuse me" I said in a slight confident voice. "Yes, how may I help you?" the sectary was old she remind me of Mrs. Cope with her large red hair an large glasses. It made me smirk thinking about first day all over again. I could see her look me up and down trying to see if I was an older student or an parent trying to check out the school. "Hi, yes I'm Bella Swan the new English teacher. Recognition flash threw her eyes she gave a slight smile that made her wrinkles in her face wrinkle more if that's even possible. "Ah...yes Ms. Swan, I've been expecting you. Here is your class schedule your keys to your room and at map of the school. Have nice day." She said in an excited tone.

"Thank you" I said with the same tone and got the things she place on the counter. Stepping into the hall I open up the map start looking for my class room. It took me shorted than I expected to take. Stepping into my class room felt very refreshing to me. I felt like all my hard work finally paid off.

The room looked like and every other class room. With at least 20 desks and a two chalk boards in the front of the class room and an old wooden desk that looks like it been through hell and that back had two empty glass cabinets in the back of the class room. I walked through the rows of the class room up to my new desk and set me Starbucks coffee and my papers Mrs. Cope look like gave me on my desk. I threw my bag on the desk two.

I looked around thinking about what I could do with this old looking class room. I walked around my desk and sat in the old looking chair that looks liked it was from the 70's.

As soon as I sat in the chair it made a squeak noise that I thought only old doors and stairs do. Yup I so need to get a new chair.

Looks like I'm way over my head and it only took me the first day for me to figure that out.

Before I knew it the bell rang for the students to go to class.

Nerves and then a chill ran though my body plus I felt my palms start sweating.

Relax. Deep Breath's . I thought to myself. I can do this.

Stand up from that old rusty chair and went to sit on top of my new desk, well I wouldn't say new desk maybe really old past down desk that ended up being mine till the end of the school year.

The door swung open and all I thought to myself was what have I got myself into. I started writing my name on the white board and turned to see a full class staring at me…..

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for my reviews follows and favorites. You guys are amazing! Please leave comments below. **

**Bella POV  
**

"Hello class my name is Bella or you can call me Ms. Swan or Ms. S I really don't care." I said shrugging while walking over and sitting down on my desk.

As I looked over class all of them were checking me out or trying to feel my vibe. Mostly all the jocks sat in the back, they were mostly checking me and then there was the geeks that sat in front were smiling at trying to get on my good side. Then there was the middle I'm guessing there popular or they really don't care. They all looked at each other trying to figure why I was here, and probably wondering where there old teacher was.

"I won't be a hard teacher if you don't make me one. That means come to my class on time, do you homework, and participate. That's all you need to do to pass my class. You'll are probably wondering where your old teacher was, well I have no idea. All I know is that I'm going be your new English teacher."

A girl with bleach blonde hair raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you a little bit young to our English teacher?" half the class snickered and others smiled and trying to cover it up. I'm guessing she was sitting next to her friends because they both turned to her with wide eyes.

"Yes I am I'm 24 years old. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes." 

"Nice to meet you Caroline."

All of them looked at me shocked surprised that I didn't kick her out of the class room after the way she talked to me. I wasn't going to be that teacher, I had too many of those in high school they were such a pain in my ass. Don't want to be known for that when my students talk about me. I want them to be excited to come to my class every day.

"Well since I don't know that well I would like you to write me essay telling me about yourselves and your town. You can get started now, and if you don't finish it will be your first homework assignment"

The whole class groaned and whined. "Yeah, yeah let's get started."

The whole class started getting paper out and started writing. I smiled before going over and sitting in my squeaky ass chair.

My maybe this year won't be so bad.

**Sorry it was so short I'm starting to get my idea's flowing I would for you guys leave comments with your ideas. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
